To reduce the wear of magnetic recording media caused, e.g., by contact of the recording head flying at low heights (microinch range) above the media, a thin, sputter deposited carbon film is typically applied to the top of the media. Problems which can occur with these films include insufficient adhesion of the film to the magnetic layer and the requirement that the film be relatively thick to provide sufficient wear protection, thus increasing the distance between the head and the media, which in turn reduces allowable recording density Typically, after the carbon film is deposited on the media, a lubricant of polyfluoroether-type material with thickness up to 50 .ANG. is deposited on top of the film material to improve the wear properties.